


Idolatry

by reus123



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Public Execution, Stalking, bmer is a yandere, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reus123/pseuds/reus123
Summary: What's a god to a non believer





	Idolatry

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a past game (I think) and it's told from the blackmailer's perspective

She's always dealt in secrets, and she supposes that the Spy knows this already, accustomed to hearing her static-filled whisper hissing from a set of speakers, brand new and clean in a town filled with filth. Those sunglasses they don't show much emotion, but she's an expert in reading people and the man's every move opens him up like a book, her trained eyes skimming along paragraphs and lines already known to her by heart.

She knows the other's routines, she's seen them, captured in a perfect gloss that only grows more vibrant as time drags on, pinned up on her wall along with the other photographs. The click of her shutter precedes any other observation that she makes, and she supposes that perhaps this is an obsession of hers, but she is sure that it is only work. That's all her life has ever been, freezing snapshots of memory.

Trapped in sunlight, that's where she places the Spy in her mind's stage, glowing with the ethereal radiance of one that isn't quite earthly. Although her dealings are all too grounded, she is reliant on that smile, the power of which could make her do anything. Would make her do anything, if he only asked.

That voice, she doesn't hear it much but it floats through her mind at night, providing the all encompassing melody that soothes her sorrows and drifts her off into a dreamless sleep. It is what shapes the smile on her face, lighting those world weary eyes with a beacon of hope. This obsession will be her downfall, she knows this.

And all of a sudden her muse is made all too real, too blinding. She is dazzled by the light, a fledgling Icarus that seeks to soar to new heights. All that was once familiar cast aside to maintain this fragile illusion, to conquer the heights that she once admired. She escapes it all, lost in her own darkroom, but this time it is light that surrounds her, casting a new shine upon her surroundings. For a still moment, preserved in mylar, she is utterly happy. This perhaps is salvation, she wonders, enthralled by that all-seeing brightness.

It is short-lasting.

Like a moth to a flame, her wishes and idealism incinerate in the split second of a whisper, a solitary word, perhaps, passed like a love letter into someone else's hand.

And then her world falls down.

Wings lethargic from maintaining her closeness, they shed ethereal feathers that crumble into ash as they spiral towards their death. Those eyes, that once upheld her beloved in all his greatness, they turn inwards, an undercurrent of emotion dragging them into darker depths. 

It may have been jealousy that made her pick up the knife, she supposes. It had rested so perfectly in her shaking grasp, the slow spill of red warming the part of her that once lay cold from betrayal. But the tears that followed, rain after the thunder, those were due to sorrow. And those eyes, beautiful eyes,

They looked so perfect.

She wishes to form these words as she stands, wavering, a rope around her neck and a chair beneath her feet. All that comes out is a whispered oath, a promise. She drops with a smile, her beloved's tearful face etched into her memory. At last, she thinks, the Spy can feel the way she did. She has finally made him human.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know whether I should be posting this because it's weird and creepy but the blackmailer/spy dynamic is great and I feel like idolatry gone wild is an interesting idea to explore, also it gave me a great opportunity to make that joke in my summary


End file.
